Tenno
The Tenno are the faction controlled by the players. Each player is a Tenno with a suit of armor called a Warframe. The combat abilities provided by Warframes are vastly superior to both the Corpus' high technology and the Grineer's vast numbers; even the most inexperienced Tenno can fight their way through hordes of basic foot soldiers alone, and teams of experienced Tenno can best even the deadliest enemy threats. Awakening from deep slumber to a hostile world, the Tenno know little of themselves. Each Tenno bears a primary weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon. Their arsenal includes rifles of various types, shotguns, pistols, swords, and exotic melee weapons such as staves, axes, and power gauntlets. Different Warframes offer their own unique powers, ranging from Volt's burst of superhuman agility, to Frost's deadly avalanche. Also, Warframe armor's modular nature allows for major upgrades and wide customization options. Utilizing the arms, armor, and powers at their disposal Tenno squads have adapted to wildly different situations using only a moment of downtime between missions. Weaponry The Tenno have created a huge amount of "home grown" weaponry and equipment - much of it descended from Orokin counterparts, but some of it original. Tenno weapons in general tend to feature smooth lines, symbolic design, and an "organic" shaping that gives them a sleek, predatory look. Tenno weapons are actually among the most common available to players. Lotus Upon revival from cryostasis, the Tenno are guided by a figure known as the Lotus. Asserting preservation of her people by any means necessary, the Lotus dispatches and guides Tenno through missions of espionage, sabotage, defense, extermination, interception and rescue. On these missions, the Lotus guides Tenno using audio commands transmitted from an unknown location. Like the rest of Tenno culture, she remains shrouded in mystery. Some weapons bear the Lotus emblem to distinguish them as being unique or Tenno-altered, while other weapons bear the symbol simply as a trademark of Tenno construction. Hostages liberated during Rescue missions appear to be human, and wear jumpsuits that bear the Lotus emblem. It is suspected that these hostages are human, or are unarmored Tenno. Liset The Liset is an agile unmanned Tenno dropship that is used to transport players to their missions and from extraction. Underneath the Liset is a single Vitruvian Man-like passenger compartment that would open up when deployment or extraction is needed. The Lisets are also equipped with tractor beam technology that can be used to transport heavy cargo such as Formorian Power Cores. Speculation General The Tenno are mysterious in the extreme, with most details about their lives, origins, and motives unknown. Given this mystery, there is much speculation surrounding many aspects of the Tenno. The Tenno share the last name with Hayden Tenno, the protagonist of Dark Sector. This was confirmed in Livestream 10: that Hayden is indeed the first Tenno and that most Warframes have "Hayden Tenno" transcribed in Orokin Language. His connection to the Tenno in the current time period of Warframe is unknown. The two games' settings are different, however, as Hayden is not Infected from the void in Dark Sector. It's also implied that the two games, although similar, do happen in different universes and are not directly connected by lore. Considering that the Tenno can be kept in biostasis, require life support, can bleed, breathe, die, and that various NPCs, such as Lech Kril, refer to the Warframes themselves as suits, it is well established that Warframes are suits of armor, and that they contain living, organic Tenno. Lotus' in-game comment, "Other than you, I can't detect any lifeforms on the ship", which may be heard during extermination missions after all enemies are killed. The Codex info from Excalibur Prime directly states that Tenno are individuals "twisted by the void", and that the Orokin built suits around them; those suits being prime warframes. It is still yet to be explained how the Tenno ended up with an industrially reverse-engineered warframes, as opposed of the supposed Orokin variant. At one point during Vor's Prize, Captain Vor says, "Tenno do not control the Warframe's divine energy. The Tenno are that energy. Each Warframe you control is merely a glass shaping your furious light." This seems to suggest that the powers each Tenno posesses come from the Tenno themselves, rather than their Warframes, and the Warframes may simply channel or enhance those abilities. This is further corroborated by the Rhino Prime Codex which describes an out-of-suit Tenno using abilities like Iron Skin without a Warframe. It can be assumed that the Warframes that existed during the war with the Sentients were unique - that is, that there were only single copies of each, built around a single Tenno. This is supported by the description of the Valkyr Warframe: the "original" having been experimented upon, and all subsequent Warframes being copies of that one original; thus reflecting the damage inflicted upon it. Furthermore, the Nova Warframe which was designed by the Tenno Council (as Lotus claims), the Mirage Warframe being lost "forever" upon her destruction (as revealed during the Hidden Message quest) and the parts of Limbo Warframe found all over the system after his destruction (as releaved at the end of the The Limbo Theorem quest, plus the subsequent rebuilding of the frame from blueprints suggests that aside from a few basic Warframes, all were specially designed and singular - only copied en mass by contemporary Tenno fighting against the overwhelming numbers the opposing factions posses. Trivia *Each Tenno behind the Warframes have official concepts and ideas to what they look like Tenno have official faces? as stated by Art Director Mynki in Livestream #4 which may or may not be revealed in the future. These concepts may also be subject to change throughout development. *When engaging a Tenno in combat, Female Grineer (Heavy Gunners, Scorpions, and Ballistas) may sometimes say "Tenno are filth!". This appears to be a new addition to Update 9. This, along with any other statements the grineer stated in English were later removed when the grineer gained their own language. *The Male Grineer sometimes mutter and shout "Tenno scum!" when firing at a Tenno. *The Corpus seem to refer to the Tenno as "The Betrayers." *The moniker "Betrayers" seems to be partially explained by the Stalker's Codex entry, in which he claims that the Tenno slaughtered their masters at the Mercury Terminus in the aftermath of the Great War. *Possible note of worth, the Stalker refers to himself, and the others gathered around him as 'low guardians', making distinction between the low guardians and the Tenno. It is possible that the Tenno were regarded as 'high', or the highest, guardians of the Orokin. From the in-game description of the Misa Syandana Prime, we also know that there were Temple Guards as well. *Tenno (天皇) means in Japanese "Divine Emperor". Additionally, in the Buddhist faith, the Four Heavenly Kings (四天王, Shitennō) are four guardian deities who watch over each cardinal direction. *In the Profit trailer, Alad V insulted the Tenno as "mute peasants" for humor. *Nova's Profile describes her existence as the result of "Tenno High Council" research, indicating that there is some sort of Tenno governing structure. * In the prologue added in the recent update 14, Vor states that the ascaris is nearly attached to the Tenno's spine. This implies that tenno are biological and possess at least some organ structures that are analogous to those present in humans. Sources de:Tenno __notoc__ Category:Factions Category:Dark Sector Reference Category:Lore